


1983

by Lyn_x



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyn_x/pseuds/Lyn_x
Summary: Inspired by Funky Town- Lipps Inc.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 4





	1983

~~Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me~~  
Slams palms on table.  
"Dude?! What the fuck?!"  
"Man! I hate disco but I'd be lying if I said this song doesn't get me going. C'mon. Lets dance!"  
"Tch" the small blonde rolled his eyes, ignoring the request.  
"C'mon just this song!!" The bald boy begs.  
"We're here to wor-" he tries but is suddenly yanked onto the dance floor.  
Ash internally groans but quickly resigns himself knowing there was no use in arguing with taller teen once he got something into that big bald head of his.  
Instead he grumbles "I'll kill you if anybody recognizes me."  
"Save that hot tension for the dance floor Blondie, I want to find out if white boys really can't dance"  
Ash scoffed "For your information I'm pretty famous around these parts."  
Shorter abruptly stops and turns around, making Ash run straight into his chest "Ash..."  
Obviously embarrassed the blonde rolls his eyes again. The thin blonde often makes comments like these but Shorter just can't wrap his head around the implications of the boys words. In reality he just doesn't want to imagine it.  
"Tch" Ash grabs Shorter and shoves his way to the center of the dance floor.  
"You ain't got nothing on me ChinaTown" with a mischievous look in his eyes, he quickly falls into rhythm with the music. The disco lights shift colors changing Ash's emerald eyes and light blonde into hues of red, blues, purples. He looks like a psychedelic angel, muses Shorter.  
Ash gave into the music. He swayed left and right, laughing and smiling, leading Shorter along with him. This was so rare. This deadly angel almost never had his guard down like this. He looked so young when he smiled. He looked like a regular teenage boy that was not carrying around the weight of some dark past.  
It struck him hard as he again realized that Ash obviously felt safe with him.  
In the middle of this dirty, sweaty, night club, dancing to Funkytown Ash still exuded such power. It was nearly demonic how he had the people around him transfixed but the asian gang leader knew better. He knew Aslan.  
I need to protect this kid.  
Soon the song is over and they go back to quickly finishing the job but Ash's off handed remarks always stay with Shorter. They haunt him.

I will protect this kid with my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few months ago. I added a few more words here and there so I could post.


End file.
